Five Things That
by GRINtelligencer
Summary: Five things that they fight for, know, won’t admit they miss, see clearly, are happy for, want, wonder, are glad to have experienced, want to see again, wishes they told them, care about, plan on doing, have observed, and hope. Oneshot.


**Five Things That…**

Dane Soar

**Rating:** K+

**Summery: **Five things that they fight for, know, won't admit they miss, see clearly, are happy for, want, wonder, are glad to have experienced, want to see again, wishes they told them, care about, plan on doing, have observed, and hope.

**Characters/Pairings: **Almost all the characters, Yusuke/Kayko, Yukina/Kuwabara.

**Comments: **The format is a little odd, but this was great fun to do. The first half is cannon but the second isn't, hope you enjoy it. Based off Yami White Rain's X/1999 fic.

**Spoilers: **Not really**.**

**Focus: **Five.

**--**

_**(Part 1)**_

**Five Things That Yusuke Fights For:**

1) Humanity and not just because he's supposed to.

2) Himself, because when he fights, he feels like he _finally_ knows where he belongs.

3) The feeling he gets every single time he's with the rest of the team, because they're as good as family.

4) Kayko, because he never knew he was lonely until she showed him and she's willing to let him go, because she know he'll come back.

5) Every single enemy, every single evil tyrant, every would-be conqueror, if he's not there, how does he know those nasty's won't take over. Who else would be dumb enough to stand in the way?

**One Thing That He Won't:**

1) Just to fight and hurt, because he will never be like those people he has to battle.

**Five Things That Kuwabara Knows:**

1) That he and Yukina can be happy together for a while, but there would always be something wrong.

2) That he'll die first out of all the Spirit Detective team, there's nothing he can do about it. He accepts what he is, human, and wishes the others could do the same.

3) That he'll never beat Urameshi, no matter how hard he tries, he'll always be number two to him.

4) That Hiei has to be Yukina's beloved brother, how could everyone think he'd missed that?

5) That even when trying his hardest, he's never going to be more than the stupid human on the team.

**One Thing That He Doesn't:**

1) That they need him as much as he needs them. Even Hiei.

**Five Things That Hiei Won't Admit He Misses:**

1) Yukina's smile, all bright and beautiful.

2) Bantering insults with Kuwabara.

3) The time spent in the human world.

4) Battling Yusuke.

5) …Kurama.

**One Thing That He Doesn't Miss:**

1) That strange emotion he got whenever Kurama pulled some wild, crazy, and brilliant stunt. It reminded him even more of the fact that he didn't know the kitsune quite as well as he had thought.

**Five Things That Kurama Sees Clearly:**

1) That every time something breaks Yusuke, he's able to gain more strength from it and be stronger when he heals. Except if Kayko or his mother died, if that, _when_ that, happened, he'd break completely.

2) That Kuwabara really believes that things will turn out okay in the end, and that is the strength which often saves them.

3) That Hiei, no matter what he says, wants everyone to live and is fully willing to sacrifice himself to make sure of it.

4) That someone can only live two lives for so long. Or three for that matter.

5) That sometimes he believes he is so tired that no amount of sleep will ever make him feel not weary of it all once more.

**One Thing That He Doesn't:**

1) That his mother truly does need him and she wouldn't care what he was, or had been. If he knew that, he wouldn't have been so ready to die to save her and leave her alone.

**Five Things That Kayko Is Happy For:**

1) Realizing she has someone who she has to cheer on, no matter what.

2) Meeting Yusuke, because she never would have known she'd be able to wait years for someone to come back before she met him.

3) Being involved in Yusuke's world, even though it's dark and dangerous, some of the people there are wonderful.

4) The nights Botan, Shizuru, Yukina, and she had stayed up late during the Dark Tournament, talking about everyone and everything. In spite of the stressful times, the girl talk was refreshing.

5) The good times with the whole group, when they'd managed to get them all together. The parties they'd thrown, even Hiei could be persuaded to join in a few rounds of Go Fish, by Kurama usually.

**One Thing That She's Not:**

1) The fact that in a few decades she'll have to leave Yusuke all alone.

**Five Things That Shizuru Wants:**

1) Cigarettes, the world looked so much more sane from over the end of a cigarette.

2) Her brother to find a way of balancing his supernatural and normal life. Staying in school and not having to sneak by her to go on missions with Yusuke.

3) To get those damn demons out of her haircuttery, they keep showing up there for a hair cuts, and Shizuru is fairly sure Kazuma sends them to check on her. Or threatens them to.

4) To have another girls night out with Kayko, Yukina, and Botan. The last one was interesting.

5) More power, so perhaps instead of watching those dumb boys fight, she can go alongside them.

**One Thing That She Doesn't:**

1) To ever go to a Dark Tournament again. She had enough nightmares.

**Five Things That Botan Wonders:**

1) Why Kuwabara always fights Yusuke even if he always looses.

2) Why Hiei tolerates Kurama's teasing.

3) Why Yukina wants to find her brother so much, she must know, or guess, he's already right there.

4) Why Genkai acts like she always hates Yusuke, it can't be true.

5) Why Kurama is so devoted to his human mother, even if he is a demon.

**One She Thing That Doesn't:**

1) Why the team, for all its dysfunction and issues, works and it's members manage to never kill one another.

**--**

_**(Part 2)**_

**Five Things That Botan Is Glad To Have Experienced:**

1) Being an assistant to a Spirit Detective, it was much more interesting in the long run than being a Ferry Girl.

2) The pleasure, though only now she can look back on it as such, of working for one of the best Spirit Detectives in history, Yusuke Urameshi,

3) The Dark Tournament, for all that it was terrifying and gruesome.

4) Having friendships with mortals around her own age. Shizuru, Yukina, and Kayko made interesting friends.

5) Taking Yusuke's soul to Spirit World the first time…and the second.

**One Thing That She Isn't:**

1) Having to listen to Spirit World employees badmouth Yusuke for years after he was fired, regardless of what he'd done for Spirit World. Only a few know that Yusuke still working the old job for Koenma, the ones the new inexperienced Spirit Detective couldn't handle yet.

**Five Things That Yusuke Never Wants To See Again:**

1) His children's tears, even though he knows that he can't always prevent them from happening.

2) The look of relief that his wife has when he comes home alive from a mission, even though he knows he has to keep doing all these favors for Koenma. The new Spirit Detective isn't quite as good as he was.

3) For Hiei to walk to his death, thinking no one would care.

4) Kurama, now that he has gone back to the Makai, he was running so hard from everything he's hardly the same person anymore.

5) The haunted look in Kuwabara's oldest son's eyes, even for a Spirit Detective without a father, he's much too young to have such sad eyes.

**One Thing That He Does:**

1) Koenma alone, so he can pummel him for what he did to Hiei and Kuwabara.

**Five Things That Hiei Wishes He Could Have Told The Others Before It Was To Late:**

1) To Yusuke, that he didn't mind dying the way he did, it didn't matter that Yusuke was to late getting there and he had had to hold that doorway alone. It wasn't a bad death, as deaths went.

2) To Yukina, that he loves her, his precious sister.

3) To Kurama, to not be stupid and blame himself for turning down the mission he and Yusuke had taken, even if he'd been there, it probably would have turned out the same.

4) To Kuwabara, that he was a dumbass for getting himself killed before him.

5) To Koenma, that he was dead for using them like pawns.

**One Thing That He Doesn't Want To:**

1) That he knew it was a trap the moment he'd heard the mission, but went ahead of Yusuke anyway. He didn't know why.

**Five Things That Kurama Now Cares About:**

1)Stealing anything shiny and valuable.

2) Heists, but only if there perfect.

3) Killing anyone who gets in his way.

4) Being able to laugh at every show of evil he saw in the Makai, and not kindly.

5) Once more becoming the most feared and infamous thief ever.

**One Thing That He Doesn't:**

1) What Yusuke and the other others must think of him now that he's being this selfish.

**Five Things That Kuwabara Had Planed On Doing:**

1) Living, though doesn't everyone?

2) Marrying Yukina before she had their third child, which was something they had been planning to do for a long time.

3) Buying the Ring right after he finished this favor for Koenma.

4) Calling everyone over to do a big party in celebration on his and Yukina's engagement.

5) Let Yukina in on Genkai's plans to leave the dojo in their hands after the two of them marry.

**One Thing That He Didn't Plan On:**

1) Dying on the favor for Koenma.

**Five Things That George The Ogre Has Observed:**

1) That now Yusuke clenches his hands every time Koenma's name is mentioned.

2) Kurama has utterly disappeared, barring the occasional heist.

3) Kuwabara's first son, the current Spirit Detective, is too much like his father to last long in that line of work.

4) That Hiei's soul refuses to rest, it keep floating around and scaring workers. They don't know what he's waiting for.

5) Lord Koenma gets a guilty look in his eyes any time Yusuke or his team is mentioned.

**One Thing That He Hasn't:**

1) That sometimes Lord Koenma gets a sad look on his face, when no one is there to see, not long after the guilty look.

**Five Things That Yukina Hopes:**

1) That Kazuma has found his rest in the Spirit World.

2) That Hiei is also at rest and realizes she guessed long ago.

3) That no more of her children will become involved with Spirit World, she wants to keep them safe.

4) That the compound that Genkai willed to become a halfway house for demons in the human world will continue to do as well as its done so far.

5) That Koenma didn't use Yusuke and his team like she thought he did.

**One Thing That She Doesn't:**

1) That the next Spirit Detective will not be given any dangerous missions, he is after all her son.

**--**

**The End**


End file.
